Squared
by Kosumdochi Mandu
Summary: A funny, cute story about the Ultimate Life Form, Ultimate Overlord, Hero of Earth, and most importantly, little Amy Rose. Also KnuxRouge! Chapter 8 is here, includes SHADAMY!
1. WHAT!

Author's Note: Oh no! Another fanfiction by yours truly! You can probably guess why the title is "Squared". Because here's something you don't read about everyday: three very different guys going after the same girl! Now, don't get the wrong idea! It's not like Amy has a thing for Sonic, Shadow, _and_ Metal Sonic. Only for two out of three! Can you guess which two?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters. They only belong to SONICTEAM/SEGA. (But not Archie. LoL!)

**Squared: Chapter 1**

_One day…_

A little hedgehog girl named Amy Rose was skipping down the sidewalk with a few shopping bags from SS Super Mall. It was a lovely Thursday afternoon, not too sunny, not at all humid, but _just_ right. Tall apartment buildings lined the enormous street that she walked by. When Amy was just a few blocks away from her building, her perfect day was ruined when a familiar person showed up!

Metal Sonic made a thunderous _bam_ sound as he landed on the sidewalk in front of the hedgehog girl, with no warning. The street cracked a little, and Amy shrieked.

"Metal Sonic!" she wailed. Then she pulled out her huge red hammer. "What do you want from me! Don't even think about capturing me again!"

The metal copy of her hero replied in a monotone voice, "Unfortunately for you, I _am_ capturing you. However—" Metal Sonic blocked the swing of the hammer with the side of his arm, barely budged, "—you have nothing to fear. I will not hurt you. Now, be cooperative and come here so I may pick you up and levitate back to my humble home while you kick and scream for help in vain."

"No way!" Amy sharply turned around with her things and tried to run, but the robot hedgehog reappeared in her face again. The girl stumbled backwards. "You're faster than before! How did—was that Chaos Control?"

He opened the plate on his chest, revealing the shiny emerald glowing dimly. "I've harnessed the power of the legendary emerald, and can use its properties as easily as swinging an arm. You can see that you've no choice now but to come with me, seeing how much power I wield. Or else I will teleport and hurt your friends, which you are lucky I have no interest in killing at the moment." With that, he closed the plate. If Metal Sonic had a mouth, he would have smirked then and there.

"Mmmph… Fine! But first, let me put my new clothes back in the house, because if you capture me now, I'll drop my bags and people will pick it up from the streets and get free stuff."

"Very well, then. But I'll escort you to your apartment, then I capture you and you kick and scream for help in vain."

He followed Amy to her apartment door, where he was to wait outside until she put away the clothes she bought. The robot began to strum his sharp claw-like fingers against the wall as five minutes passed….

_Four hours later…_

After Amy put the clothes in her closet (which took only about a minute), she was astounded that Metal Sonic was still waiting patiently outside. If it were Sonic, he would have begun whining after the first five seconds. Seeing how much of a sucker the robot was, Amy decided to take her time to get a snack, and even watch her favorite TV program! She fell asleep at the couch. Metal Sonic, against his will, fell into 'stand-by' mode due to inactivity from standing and waiting.

He woke up to find it dark outside. 'Oh, lord,' he thought to himself. 'I must have been virus-infested to believe that Amy Rose would actually cooperate. It seems that she is safe in her home with the door locked…'

Without bothering to knock, he slammed the door open, breaking the lock, and entered the living room that was dimly lit by the running television. He picked up the sleeping pink hedgehog from the couch, careful not to wake her, and teleported into a different destination…

_Next day, at Rouge's Mansion…_

"Sonic!" shouted Tails as he barged into the room, out of breath. The blue hedgehog fell off the soft bed he laid on.

"Ohh…" Sonic groaned as he picked himself off the carpet. "What is it, Tails? I was napping, you know!"

The two-tailed fox didn't mind what he was doing. "Forget that! I think Amy is in trouble! We need to find her, on the double!"

His 'big brother' put his hands out, as if pretending to expel fire from his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, now. What makes you think that, first of all?"

"She was going to meet us here at one nine in the morning, remember? It's now twelve noon! I tried calling her earlier, no answer. She's usually prompt and considerate, so not saying anything before being absent is really not like the Amy we know!"

"Huh. Maybe she's at the mall?" Sonic suggested, but he knew she would much rather hang out at Rouge's mansion with her friends than shop. Besides, he knew she went shopping yesterday, on a Thursday.

Tails continued, ignoring Sonic. "Also, there's breaking news! The green Chaos Emerald is gone!"

"The one stored at the government agency?"

"No, that's the yellow one. Sonic, the _green_ emerald belongs to—"

"Me."

The hedgehog and fox turned around to see another one of Sonic's species, Shadow the Hedgehog, standing at the door with his arms crossed. "I see you think my bed is quite cozy, Sonic? You could at least have wiped your disgusting saliva off my pillow."

"Sorry, I was gonna make the bed!" Sonic said. "But—"

"Shut up," said the black hedgehog suddenly. "That's not the heart of the matter. What matters is my Chaos Emerald has been stolen, and Amy Rose has been captured; both crimes were committed by the same person."

"Do you know who did it, Shadow?" Tails said, knowing that it couldn't be Eggman this time, for he was put on trial by the Chaotix to get sued.

Shadow frowned. "As a matter of fact, I do. It is that faker, Metal Sonic."

"So now everyone is faker to you, huh Shadow?" Sonic said dopily. Shadow ignored him.

The little fox spoke up, "But what does Metal want with just one Chaos Emerald and Amy? This can't be a big threat he's posing, since we already defeated his Overlord form. Plus, I heard Eggman saying to himself during the battle that he was going to make Metal Sonic almost completely powerless once he was defeated, in fear of another revolt." Tails turned to Shadow. "How did he manage to take your emerald, anyway?"

Shadow was usually very conscious of where he left the green Chaos Emerald. He sighed, "To be honest, I left it in the hands of Rouge last night, while I left to go outside for exercise. She had a party with that Knuckle head, got drunk, and left it unguarded on my bed. Metal Faker broke through my window, as you can see," he pointed to the glassless window, "And took it, just like that."

"Ugh. No wonder your bed smelled all… oily," Sonic grimaced.

"So now what do we do!" asked the fox.

"I am going out to get my emerald back," was Shadow's reply.

"I have to save Amy," declared Sonic. The two hedgehogs stared at each other, then exclaimed at the same time,

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" They pointed at one another's face. Tails sighed.

_Somewhere deep in the jungle…_

Amy's eyes fluttered open. She heard the buzzing of cicadas, the rustle of wind blowing through trees, and the flow of a creek. And something felt very cold….

Looking down, she saw metal arms wrapped around her body. Amy, now fully awake, shrieked and jumped up. Metal Sonic was holding her while they both slept. Frightened and disgusted, Amy immediately began to panic. She didn't remember going to a jungle at her own will. This robot must have taken her while she slept!

Brushing grass and robot germs off her body, the girl looked around at her surroundings. It was a very lush, thick jungle, no doubt. But it looked strangely familiar here… Then, something caught her eye. Behind the huge trees, she saw something very far away of unnatural color… the silver structure of a military base. This had to be Prison Island.

Amy fell to her knees. She was in trouble again! But she wasn't actually scared, since Prison Island was not so far from the coast of Station Square. Plus, she could always steal a boat or plane or something and get home by herself. Amy decided to do that right now: jack some means of transportation and get the heck outta here!

Turning over her shoulder to make sure that Metal Sonic remained asleep, Amy began to fast-walk, frequently looking behind her, when she tripped over a tree root and landed with a big _thud!_ "Stupid tree!" Amy cried, wiping mud off her face. She had barely gotten far at all.

Metal Sonic's glossy eyes immediately opened. The first thing that he saw was Amy not too far away, trying to clean herself of mud and run at the same time. "Hmph. She must be quite brave, to try and escape from me!" The robot said to himself. The task of catching up to the little hedgehog was effortless, so he need not even use the power of the emerald to warp. Metal Sonic simply hovered over to Amy, and caught up with her instantly. He blocked her way. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked playfully, but his voice was monotone, still.

Amy pivoted to see around the robot, but he kept hovering in her face! The military base was clear to see from here, but Amy knew that there was no way to stop a powerful robot like Metal Sonic. She sighed and grieved, not trying to get past him anymore. "What do you want with me?" she finally asked, her eyes watering.

The robot shifted his head around uneasily. "I am a very lonely robot…" he began.

The girl hedgehog's expression softened. Did Metal Sonic just say that? "What do you mean?"

He grabbed her hand tightly, all of a sudden. "So I am going to make you my bride, whether you like it or not. Amy Rose, you will be the wife of the Ultimate Robot Overlord!"

All of her sympathy disappeared. Amy shrieked, "WHAT!"

_Back at Rouge's Mansion…_

While Rouge slept in her room from a long night, the hedgehogs meanwhile, have been preparing to go out and search for the Chaos Emerald and Amy Rose. Tails decided to stay behind, in fear of the white bat not being able to take care of herself until a few more days.

Sonic stretched his legs and cracked his neck, ready for another adventure. He changed into clean socks and more comfortable running shoes. His black hedgehog rival simply sat outside at the porch, waiting for Sonic.

He finally came outside to the porch as well, letting out a huge, excited sigh. "Metal Sonic, here we come!" he hollered energetically to the world. Shadow yawned, bored.

Out of the house came Tails, with two small chips in one hand and a box-shaped device in the other. He handed the thin chips to Sonic and Shadow. "Put in on yourself somewhere, so in case you get lose or are in trouble, I can track you with this homing device."

"Cool! Thanks, buddy!" Sonic put the chip on the back of his shoe. Reluctantly, Shadow pressed in onto the inside of his own shoe.

"Okay now, I wish you guys the best of luck! Make sure not to argue too much," Tails teased.

Sonic chuckled, elbowing his rival, "'Course not. Faker here knows when to hold his tongue."

"Shut up, and do not touch me," the black hedgehog said aggressively, pushing away Sonic's arm.

"YOU shut up, Mr. Moody."

"Bigheaded loser."

"Wannabe faker!"

"Overgrown baby!"

"Sausage nose!"

The little fox sighed again. "I hope Amy can put up with Metal Sonic until she's rescued," he said to no one particularly. "That is, if Sonic and Shadow would stop fighting!"

_Prison Island Again…_

"NO! NO, you freak of nature, NOOO!" screamed the girl at the top of her lungs. "Not in your wildest dreams will I ever marry someone like YOU!"

Metal Sonic tried to comfort Amy by holding her waist, but instead he scratched the side of her body by accident. "OW! You psycho, now you're trying to KILL ME!"

'Curse my sharp fingers…' Metal Sonic told himself. This time he tried to comfort her with words. "Amy Rose, please calm down. Let me explain…"

Amy bonked him in the forehead with her first. "NO, NO, NO!" she screeched.

"Will you not consider it? Think about it: you would be called the Wife of the Ultimate Overlord!" Metal said, trying to sound triumphant.

Amy kicked his shin with her hard boot. "NO, NO, NO!" she screeched.

"You will get so much respect, attention, and power!" he said, bribing her.

Amy kneed him in the stomach. "NO, NO, NO!" she screeched.

"If you marry me, I would—"

Amy whacked him 'where it hurts' with her hammer. "NO, NO, _NO!_" The robot grunted from the sharp pain, falling to the ground on his knees. He clutched that one area between his legs. She saw that he was temporarily stunned in pain, so Amy made a run for it!

"Farewell, Metal Sonic!" she yelled behind her, running like mad towards the military base. Metal Sonic groaned and tried to get up, but the pain was next to unbearable. 'I should wear more armor…' he told himself.

The base was clearly visible now. Amy had gotten out of the jungle, but still she hid behind a few bushes to watch out for guards or security cameras. Strangely, there didn't seem to be any. The building looked worn out and empty from up close. Then Amy slapped herself and remembered: Prison Island is _abandoned!_ That's why Metal Sonic must have proclaimed it his home. Ever since a majority of the island was infiltrated and blown up by Eggman, the military left it as is.

Amy climbed out from the bush and ran across the white cement grounds, hoping to find some aircraft or water vehicle that had not been destroyed. Broken pieces of robot and metal lay here and there. She kicked through piles of a robot junk yard. Nothing was intact!

'Just my luck! I'm still stuck on this stupid island…. Stupid Metal Sonic…. Oh, I wish to go home….' Amy thought. She sighed and sat down under the shade of a building roof.

The sky was beautiful today. It was the same sky she had seen almost a year ago, when she came here looking for the imprisoned Sonic. She wondered if Sonic was coming to rescue her now. But, no offense, Sonic was much too brainless to ponder why she didn't meet at Rouge's today as planned. Clever Tails must have a hunch, Amy hoped. Or at least Shadow. Yes, Shadow must want that Chaos Emerald. And Sonic needs to be her hero again! They might both be coming to her rescue.

Amy laughed at herself out loud. 'Imagine Sonic and Shadow, two hot hedgehogs, working together to save this helpless little girl. Now that's a thought. Those two can barely stand looking at each other! But... it could happen.'

_Deep in the Jungle of Mystic Ruins, two hours later..._

"Okay, we've searched all of Station Square, Eggman's empty base, and the Mystic Ruins. Where to now?" Sonic asked, running at a fast but steady pace.

"Let's scan the military base. Metal Sonic could be using that island for hiding purposes, since it has been abandoned," Shadow huffed, running at an equal pace as the blue hedgehog.

"Fine, let's go!"

**-End Chapter-**

A/N: You're probably asking why I started a new story! Dunno, but this story idea seems fun! I'm continuing _LKAS_ as well. Let's see how things go with this new story! PLEASE read and review! I'm at zero, zip, zilch! Well, maybe that's because it's the first chapter... Hee hee.


	2. Rescued!

A/N: Oh my goodness! When I checked my email this morning, I was bombarded with email reviews! You guys here are so nice! I've received eight reviews for chapter one of this story today, as well as a few for my other stories! Thank you very very much! ENJOY the story, as well as your day!

**Chapter 2**

_Prison Island…_

Momentarily the robot version of Sonic was able to pick himself off the mossy dirt after the pain in his you-know-what diminished. Amy could really hit hard!

"I see I must not underestimate her, just because she will be my future wife," Metal Sonic said aloud. His glowing red pupils scanned the surrounding area for a trace of a breathing organism. About two point three miles ahead of him, where the base stood, his senses picked up the presence of his target, Amy. "So she must be looking for a way to escape. Unfortunately for her, there is no way. Pity. Amy Rose is stuck with me, it seems."

Speaking of Amy, she was still sitting under the roof of the building, waiting, it seems, for nothing. Hunched over with her arms resting on her knees, Amy kicked at a piece of rubble. Could a nobleman really be coming to her rescue at the moment?

Then a bright flash of light appeared before her, and so did Metal Sonic. Amy fell back, surprised. She had forgotten that the real dilemma was this hunk of metal! She crab-walked backwards until her back softy hit the wall of the building, meaning she was trapped. The robot approached her.

"Please do not run away again. Cease this foolishness and give in; you _will_ be my wife," he told her, sounding patient.

"No! I already told you, _never!"_ Amy screamed at him.

"I will not accept 'no' for an answer. Do not make this hard, for I will go to the extremes if you continue to be stubborn." He slowly rubbed his claw-like fingers together, as if indicating he would hurt someone.

Amy shook her head unwillingly. "Nothing you say will make me! And if you even lay a finger on one of my friends, you will regret ever being… built!" She almost said 'born'. "Besides, why don't you just _build_ yourself a wife! What is it about me that you like anyways?"

"Your charm, beauty, and ecstasy is something one cannot create. With that willpower, I can rule all to my fullest. And you will be by my side through it all," he replied, bending down to her and running his sharp fingers through her hair. Amy pushed away his arm.

"Forget it! I'm interested in someone else anyways, and you know who it is!"

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog? How could you possibly be in love with that insolent, foolish teenager? I loathe him, and everything about that imposter…" he growled.

"Sonic is a hero to all, and you're a _menace!"_

"Ha! Wait until I annihilate him, _and_ that one who calls himself the Ultimate Life Form; that is the _first _task on my list once I upgrade myself into the Ultimate Overlord again, then nothing will stop me," said Metal Sonic fiercely, clenching his fist with determination. Now he looked more like the frightening robot he was just a month ago. Amy backed herself harder onto the wall, now scared.

"Is that so? Think again," said a firm, low voice.

Metal Sonic whipped around to find hedgehogs Sonic and Shadow standing atop one of the wire towers that used to house GUN's rockets. Both had there arms crossed and stared dead straight and the robot.

Amy smiled happily. "Sonic! Shadow!" she called to them, waving.

"It looks like Amy is safe," Shadow said in a low voice to Sonic.

"Yeah, good thing. But we should worry about MS now; he looks pretty ticked to see us." The blue hero took a step forward, directing his words to the robot, "Aw, what's this? Not happy to see us? It's been an entire month, yo!"

"What do you two pests want?" the copy of Sonic snarled. "Go take a hike and leave us alone. Or would you prefer a fight first, and then flee?"

"Just let us take Amy, and I'll spare you from harm," was Shadow's reply. "_And_ my emerald; I would much like it back. You should leave it to the hands of a much more powerful being."

Metal Sonic laughed. "When I collect all the Chaos Emeralds, I will be much more powerful than before. And then…." He laughed again. "Even the Ultimate Life Form would look like _nothing _standing next to me!"

Leaping off the tower with anger, Shadow sent a blow of energy towards Metal Sonic, careful not to hurt the girl hedgehog as well. He missed; Metal Sonic leaped up, dodging the attack, and took a punch into the other hedgehog's ribs. Shadow grunted and fell to the hard cement floor, landing ungracefully.

"Shadow!" Amy shrieked, running towards him.

"Don't worry about me, Shad! I'll take care of MS here. Take Amy and leave!" said his blue counterpart, running for Metal Sonic.

Shadow nodded, scooped the girl into his arms, and ran towards the forest.

"No, Amy!" Metal Sonic attempted to go after the two black and pink hedgehogs, but Sonic got in the way.

Rubbing his nose, Sonic said, "It's just you and me. Now please tell why you kidnapped Amy. What's the plan?"

"I already told you, I am going to make myself the Lord of all living creatures, and then, Amy will become my wife!"

As if it were some joke (I know you're all praying that it's a joke…), Sonic burst out laughing. "As _if! _Seriously, something has been majorly wrong with you ever since you turned against Dr. Eggman. You _can't _be serious, man."

Metal Sonic fumed with anger, and attempted to smack at Sonic's head, but his anger slowed him down some, and Sonic dodged easily. When the robot stumbled, Sonic took the opportunity to chop the side of his arm directly into Metal Sonic's back, and as a result the front plate on his chest flung open, and the green Chaos Emerald fell out. The two blue hedgehogs scrambled at the same time to grab the emerald that fell to the floor. With enough practice wrestling with Knuckles, Sonic came victorious in claiming the gem, which the two were pulling body parts and hair over.

The hero stood up and said his farewell, "Well, MS! You've gotten just a tiny bit slower! Not fast enough for Sonic! See ya!"

With that he disappeared into a green light emitted from the Chaos Emerald, and warped somewhere form Metal Sonic's knowing. Metal Sonic roared with rage, "_NOO!" _He had lost both Amy and the Chaos Emerald.

Meanwhile, Shadow was still carrying the girl hedgehog to safety. Looking up at him, Amy said, "Shadow, I'm so glad you came to save me!"

"I came for the emerald as well, if you must know," he said, not looking at her, but continuing to run. Amy played with the white fur on his chest. His presence made her feel warm and comfortable.

"So, how did you and Sonic get here on the island, anyway?" she said.

"We ran."

"Ran?"

"Across the water," Shadow said, almost uninterestedly. "Like this."

Amy was unaware that they were nearing the end of this side of the jungle, and the edge of the island. Without warning, the ocean came into view, and before Amy knew it, the dirt on the ground turned into water, and Shadow was running on it.

Amy's eyes bugged out. "Oh my gosh!" She leaned over to the side, clutching Shadow's shoulder, to look at the water. Around the blur that was his moving feet, water sprayed and glistened and Amy was amazed. She didn't even remember Sonic could run fast enough to run on water. What should be solid ground around them was the deep blue ocean stretching for miles and miles, reflecting light off the sun.

_Station Square…_

In what seemed to be no time at all, Amy could see the outskirts of Station Square not too far away. She could make out the silhouette of the towering, magnificent white buildings of the city from this distance, which was about four miles away from the shore.

Shadow decided to drop her off at the beach, and so he did. When he got there, he set Amy down on the white sand, and collapsed. "Oh, no! Are you okay, Shadow?" Amy cried, lifting his head up and resting it on her lap.

"Yes… I am fine. Just a bit exhausted without my Chaos Emerald." He smiled weakly. "Are you unharmed?"

"Well, I got a little bit scratched by that freak of a robot, but otherwise I'm okay! But you can't lay here like this, mister. We need to take you inside somewhere." With great effort she hoisted the black hedgehog up, letting his limp body lean against hers. She felt a weird sensation run down her back, feeling Shadow's soft breathing on her neck.

To her dismay, he seemed to be able to walk himself. Shadow shook his head and stopped using Amy as a crutch. "I can walk myself, thank you."

"Oh… okay…" She said, hiding the small disappointment.

"Let us go to Rouge's mansion, since it seems closest from here. Sonic must have Chaos Controlled there already, assuming he managed to take back my emerald from that so-called 'Overlord'," Shadow said as the two began to walk.

Amy looked at him. "Shadow?" she asked, softly.

"Hm?"

The girl shook her head. "Oh, never mind. I just…" she trailed off suddenly, looking up at the sky.

He looked at her. "Is there something to tell me?"

"Well, yes…. I didn't thank you yet for saving me, did I?" Amy smiled at him, who was now looking forward at the path they were taking.

"There is no need for thanks, Amy. Just knowing you are safe is enough." But Amy stopped him in his tracks by holding his hand. Shadow looked at her. "What?"

She stood on her toes to level with him, and sweetly planted a kiss on the side of his cheek. "Thank you!" Amy added, with a bubbly voice.

Shadow quickly turned away and continued walking, trying to hide the pink shade on his face. He didn't say anything for the remainder of the time it took to get to Rouge's. Amy skipped happily behind him.

_Rouge the Bat's Mansion…_

Our white bat friend woke up just a few minutes ago, feeling groggy from last night. She sat at the coffee table, sipping, guess what, coffee. Rouge massaged her forehead with her fingertips. Sonic and Tails sat on a sofa in the living room, watching a show on the television.

"These people are crazy!" Sonic laughed, pointing at the screen. "Look at them, taking an entire week to cross that mountain! I could run around the world a bazillion times before they make it to the top."

"Sonic, they're in subzero temperature…" said his fox friend. "It's so cold out there, sipping a cup of hot chocolate in that weather could instantly crack your teeth."

Sonic flashed his pearly whites. "Not these, they're much too beautiful to be ruined," he bragged. Tails sighed.

The doorbell rang. Sonic, knowing that the other hedgehogs finally made it back, answered the door. "_Hel-_lo Amy, Shadow!" He said, putting an arm around Shadow and another around Amy's waist. "What took you guys so long?"

Amy hugged him tightly as they walked in. "Oh, Sonikku! I missed you so much! Shadow took me and ran all the way across the ocean again, then he fainted when we got to the city, so we had to walk here all the way."

"You FAINTED!" Sonic cackled, poking Shadow and teasing him.

Shadow's face flushed. "E_hem._ I _fell."_

"Fainting faker," Sonic hooted, plopping to the floor and doing the worm. Rouge got up from her table and kicked him.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe, Amy. How about we all have dinner now?" said the bat.

"Yeah, we're starving!" Sonic, Amy, and Tails exclaimed. Shadow plopped down on the sofa, still tired from the trip. At least everyone was safe from Metal Sonic, for now. He rested his eyes.

There was hustle and bustle in the kitchen as dinner was being prepared. Before heading off to the kitchen himself, Sonic tossed the Chaos Emerald to Shadow, who was still resting.

He stirred when the emerald landed on his stomach. Shadow popped an eye open, "What's this?" he murmured.

"DUH, it's the emerald I took back from MS. Thought you'd like it back!" replied the other hedgehog.

"Oh. Thanks."

Sonic sat down next to him on the sofa. "No prob. But I'm still not gonna let MS run loose, when he's got those ambitions. We should keep an eye on him, just in case, yanno?"

"Yes, yes. Now, let me sleep." Shadow closed his eyes again and turned over. Sonic patted his shoulder and got up.

He didn't tell Shadow about the other thing. Metal Sonic actually wanted to marry _Amy?_ The blue hedgehog looked over at the girl, who was standing over at the stove, frying some dumplings. Sonic didn't want her to be harmed. 'I should keep a better look out on Amy, too. I don't know what he wants with her, but a dirty villain like MS will not take her away like that, not with this hero on guard!' Sonic declared to himself. He joined his friends in the kitchen.

**End Chapter**

A/N: OH MY GOSH! Sonic did the worm again. LOL! He did that once in my first story ("Babysitting Blues"), remember? Speaking of my other stories, this one is not at all connected to the ShadAmy series, as you could already tell.

As usual, the next chapter will be up whenever! I have no clue how to start it though, because I "free write" most the time. Just for a preview, chapter three will probably begin with Metal Sonic and Eggman. Just wait and see for yourself! Please review! Thanks!

Oh, and if you'd like to IM with me, my screen name is: **Na777**. Talk to me whenever, but _make sure_ that you tell me you're a reader of my story first, or else I might block you. LoL! Have a nice day, I'm going to the mall and playing PUMP!


	3. On Guard

A/N: Oh yeah! I just got DSL and a whole new computer! So now I have a super-fast connection! Woo hoo!

A very important note regarding the storyline is that this story takes place after both _Sonic Adventure 2_ and _Sonic Heroes, _if for some reason you didn't know already You can tell by the Prison Island setting from the previous chapters and the references to Metal Sonic's transformation into the Overlord. ENJOY THE STINKIN' CHAPTER!

**Chapter 3**

_The Base of Dr. Eggman..._

Eggman had just come "home" from fighting a hard case at court. Judge Judy proclaimed that the Chaotix have the right to sue for getting no pay from Eggman's errands.

The fat man sighed and relaxed on his computer chair, which squeaked and its legs hunched over comically when he sat in it. He rubbed his forehead in tiredness.

Then two small beams of red light flashed from a dark corner. Alert of a possible intruder, Dr. Eggman immediately got up and shook his finger in the direction of the light. "Who are you! What are you doing here?" he hissed.

His own creation Metal Sonic stepped out of the shadows, showing no sign of harm. In relief Eggman sighed. "Oh, it is only you, Metal Sonic."

Strangely the robot hedgehog's head hung low in a sad sort of way. Eggman raised an eyebrow, now asking, "What is it? Why does it seem like you are _sad_ all of a sudden? Is it because I removed most of your abilities, Metal Sonic?" He spoke in a mocking sort of way, after his own creation had betrayed him earlier (by transforming into the Ultimate Overlord). The doctor kept a more watchful eye on this robotic hedgehog.

Metal Sonic sighed at the loss of the emerald and Amy. "It is nothing, dear creator. I am just not feeling like myself lately."

"Hmph! That's good; you won't be getting any more upgrades or modifications until I'm convinced that you are on my side!" Eggman said, leaning back in his chair.

But the robot began to negociate. "Sir, I know that what I have done earlier was wrong. To think that I could revolt against _you,_ my awesome creator," he complimented.

Eggman snorted, rubbing his nose. "Yes, yes, I am wonderful, I know. But what are you getting at?"

Metal Sonic got down on one knee in front of his master, as if bowing. "I request that you give me back my normal strength, if not more. You see, I have come up with this new plan, one that in the process will terminate Sonic the Hedgehog and also the creation of your grandfather."

"You mean, Sonic_ and_ Shadow?" suggested Eggman, getting interested.

"Precisely, sir. I am sure to rid of them successfully this time, for I have found the key to success," continued the robot, who would have smiled if he had a mouth. His metal face seemed to gleam with inspiration.

"Oh? And what exactly is the 'key', as you call it?"

Metal Sonic shook his head. "That you will know later, but I need your consent now. I vow to never revolt against you again, Oh-Great-Creator-Whose-Shape-Is-Of-An-Egg."

The maniacal doctor laughed. "I like your ambitions, Metal! I suppose I shall give you another chance! Come now, and let us start by polishing you up again."

Eggman headed towards his work room, and Metal Sonic followed will many intentions in his mind.

_Rouge's Mansion..._

It is now nighttime at Rouge's. Everyone has just finished a hearty good dinner, except for the Ultimate Life Form, who was still taking the Ultimate Nap.

The grandfather clock in the living room showed that it was nearly nine o'clock. The sky outside was very dark. Rouge the bat got an idea.

When everyone was assembled in the living room, Rouge called loudly, "SLEEPOVER TODAY!"

"WOO HOO!" said Amy, Tails, and Sonic. In excitement Sonic jumped up and down of the sofa that the other male hedgehog was napping on. The bouncing of the cushions made Shadow roll off the sofa, and land on the hard floor with a _thump_.

"Ungh... You kiddies are staying over?" Shadow growled as he picked himself off the floor.

"With my consent, of course," the white bat replied promtly. Shadow groaned.

"I live here, too, if you must know. Don't I have a say in this?" he asked.

Rouge laughed. "You're only a guest, just like everyone else here! Oh, I know why you're so upset. It's this maniac, isn't it?" She pointed at Sonic, who was on his stomach doing the worm (for um, no apparent reason. He's just being Sonic).

"I am fine with everyone else, just not him," Shadow replied. Tails and Amy laughed at the blue hedgehog, who was wiggling like crazy.

"Deal with it; I LOVE sleepovers! Oh! I gotta invite Knuckles too!" Without another word she flew towards the phone. Shadow sighed and went to his room, while the other three had their own fun together downstairs.

_Midnight..._

Young Tails was tired now. He went to bed first, in the guest room on the left of Shadow's. So hedgehogs Sonic and Amy remained in the living room, sharing a conversation. Sleepover host Rouge and her boyfriend Knuckles the Echidna were arm-wrestling at the coffee-table, which was their idea of a good time.

"HA! I win," Knuckles bragged as he slammed the bat's arm to the side of the table. Rouge frowned.

"So what? I won four out of six games so far."

"You're just _jealous,"_ he replied, sticking his chin out at her immaturely.

Rouge crossed her arms. "Oh, puh-lease."

Shifting over to a more quiet scene, Amy said to the other hedgehog, "...And he just took me there! I freaked out when I woke up because he had his nasty arms around me!" She had just finished telling Sonic one part of her capture.

Annoyed, Sonic's ears flattened. "That freak," he began. "He's not up to any good. Hey, in fact, I think I should be monitoring Eggman's base at the moment, instead of staying for a sleepover."

"Aw, I bet it's nothing," said Knuckles, coming over to the sofa with Rouge. "Even if he's plotting another scene, we got this echidna to kick Metal Sonic in the butt!"

Rouge sat down next to Amy. "Knuckehead is right. I don't think we've much to worry about. Metal Sonic is a total loser. Eggman doesn't seem to trust him, also. What was Metal Sonic up to, anyway, by capturing you, Amy?"

Both Sonic and Amy forgot to tell her about the crazy plan. "Believe it or not, he wants to marry Amy. Tch, as if," Sonic said casually, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He picked his ear and looked away.

The bat and echidna's jaws dropped. "MARRY AMY! That's whack!" Rouge said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Totally disgusting!" said the echidna. Then he asked out of nowhere, "Can robots and animals do it?"

"ANYWAY," said Sonic, wishing he hadn't heard Knuckles' question, "I'm still gonna look after MS, just in case. He plans to transform again." He got up from the sofa. "I gotta go."

"No, Sonic! Don't leave me. Metal Sonic might come back," said the girl hedgehog, tugging his arm.

"Yeah, it's not like you to worry about trouble, you just wait for it, Sonic!" agreed the bat.

"Do you guys wanna watch _Rocky_ or _Rush Hour?"_ Knuckles held up two DVD's.

Sweat ran down Sonic's face. "Dude! Don't freak out, guys. I'm gonna go to '_dispose of my waste products'; _I'm not leaving!" He laughed, smiling at Amy.

"Oh," she replied. Rouge laughed and sat down on the sofa next to the red echidna, who had inserted the movie _Princess Diaries_ into the DVD player.

Relieved but tired herself, Amy Rose decided to head to bed. "Since Sonic is staying and I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now, Rouge. Good night, you guys!" She waved, running upstairs.

"Sweet dreams!" called Rouge. Knuckles giddily sang along with Mandy Moore in _Supergirl._

_Toilet..._

Squatting over and holding a roll of toilet paper, Sonic tapped his chin with his other hand.

"I'm not gonna just sit here while Metal Sonic might pull off another attack," he said outloud to himself. He finished his business, flushed, and rinsed his hands with soap and water. "I bet he's trying to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds again! Sorry, Amy, but I have to leave!"

When Sonic quietly opened the bathroom door, he saw from far away in the living room that Knuckles and Rouge were enjoying the movie, and didn't notice him coming out. Sonic managed to sneak to the front door of the mansion, open it slightly, slide out, and go look for either Metal Sonic or Eggman.

_Shadow's Room..._

With his chin resting on his pillow, Shadow thought about today's events. _That robot named Metal Sonic has plans, does he? He will not succeed with me in the way, _thought Shadow. He turned over to his side, thinking about it. _He stole my emerald. I have it back now, but are the other six safe? Are any of us safe?_

A small breeze flowed through the broken window and swept over his body, relaxing the tense hedgehog. A lot of things happened recently, and even without Amy's capture. First of all, it was just a about a year ago when he found himself alive after deafeting Biolizard. Then less than half a year ago, a robot which he never knew of, named Metal Sonic, transformed into a menacing Overlord, but his reign was stopped in its tracks by the so-called "Sonic Heroes".

Now, the Ultimate Life Form felt as if another ton of problems was placed on his back. An emotion he feared feeling for anybone was blossoming into, undeniably, something called love. Shadow thought about her every night after he came into consiousness when found nearly dead from falling to the atmosphere.

Shadow the Hedgehog was in love with this girl named Amy Rose, and is dead scared.

**End Chapter**

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the inconveniently long wait for chapter 3, which was also too short! I will try to make chapters longer, but this one was hard to write since it was slow-moving and boring. Sorry, sorry, sorry again! But I hoped you liked it anyway!

I have no idea whatsoever when _LKAS_ will be updated. I'm surprised I had the time to even write this chapter! LoL! I've not any ideas for chapter 5 of _LKAS, _but indeed the story is not dead! It will go on! It must! But I just think _Squared_ is much more fun to write, so I updated this fanfiction first. Okay, bye bye, for now! And uh, don't forget to review for me! Pretty please? Remember: You, the reader, makes a difference in how I write! Tell me your thoughts!


	4. Finding Sonic

A/N: Oh yeah, another chapter! Thanks for being patient! Another important note is that there are also some Sonic X references, like the female news reporter and Tails' airplane. Please take the time to read the entire story; I plan to make more than ten chapters! Okay? OKAY! LET'S GOO!

**Chapter 4**

_Half Past Midnight: Rouge's Mansion..._

Now wearing a white cotton nightgown, Amy was ready to go to bed. But for some reason she didn't feel comfortable. It wasn't because the bed, the bed was very soft in fact.

Usually when she went to a sleepover Sonic and Knuckles would cause so much racket during a movie (usually it was caused by a fight over popcorn). From inside the guest room, Amy only heard the muffled sounds of the characters' voices from _The Princess Diaries, _and occasional laughter from either Rouge or Knuckles. She didn't hear Sonic's voice at all. Maybe he fell asleep on the toilet.

Amy stuck her head out of the door. Looking down from the banister she could see the living room downstairs. Like she thought, only Rouge and Knuckles were there. Shadow and Tails were already sleeping. No Sonic!

_Base of Eggman..._

"I must say, this is far more modifications than I expected, Dr. Eggman," Metal Sonic said, impressed.

Eggman just finished remodeling and upgrading Metal Sonic. The robot had a slicker, denser exterior, a faster rocket-powered booster, more flexible joints, higher jump power, and many more new features. Metal Sonic secretly wished he had a mouth, but alas, he wasn't named "Metal" Sonic for nothing!

Eggman laughed triumphantly, "Yes, I have outdone myself, have I not? You are now ten times more powerful than before, but now I've thought ahead--" he pulled out a small, square-shaped device, "--by making _this. _By pushing one of these two buttons, I can immediately blow you up or disintegrate your body, should you get out of my control. Do you understand me, Metal? Just try and overpower me, your Master, and you will instantly crumble into nothing."

"I never shall try to turn against you again, Master," was the reply.

"Good, good. Now, you can also harness Chaos Energy, simply by inserting a Chaos Emerald into your front plate. Unfortunately for now, you can only hold one emerald at a time in your body."

"I know so, Great Master."

The doctor was thrilled to give another attempt at world domination. Clapping his hands together with renewed enthusiasm, he exclaimed, "Now then! Shall we execute the reconstruction of the Eggman Empire?"

"Right away, sir." But Metal Sonic didn't mention that he already had a failed attempt at his new plans. Eggman didn't know that he had already tried to harness the Chaos Energy, but was stopped by the "Sonic Hero" and "Ultimate Life Form."

_This time, _Metal Sonic said viciously in his head, _I WILL succeed. Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog will be terminated. And Amy shall be mine..._

_Back to Rouge's Mansion..._

"What? Sonic is gone?" Rouge asked, surprised, after Amy told her that the blue hedgehog was nowhere to be found.

"He... he just left without saying anything! That liar said he would stay with us," said the girl hedgehog crossly. She plopped down on the sofa, sitting next to Knuckles, and cried. Knuckles patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Then he said, "Sonic has been acting strange lately. I'd hate to say this, but... he seems to be a little more mature."

"Minus his absurd worm-dance," Rouge added, trying to make Amy laugh. She just continued to sob, leaning against Knuckles. The echidna and bat exchanged silent glances and shrugged. "Oh, come on, Amy. Don't cry! Sonic will be just fine. He probably left for your own safety so that he can stop the Doctor before he starts anything." Rouge sat down on the other side of Amy, putting an arm around her. Amy sniffled.

Then the clever bat got an idea. "Hey. I think I heard Tails say something about a tracking-device that he has on both Sonic and Shadow. Let's see if we can locate Sonic on the radar, okay?"

"Mmm... okay..." Amy said, wiping her eyes.

"Knuckles, go find that radar. It must be in Tails' or Shadow's guest bedroom," said Rouge.

"Umph, fine." He got up and went upstairs, where all the bedrooms were.

Being Knuckles, the echidna just opened every door without knocking to see which one was Tails' room. He eventually came across Shadow's room first, and opened the door with a loud _bang_ as it hit the wall. Waking the Ultimate Life Form is not something you'd want to do. Shadow bolted straight up in bed, his eyes pink and bloodshot.

"Whoops," said Knuckles.

"What the hell to you want," snarled the hedgehog. "I was sleeping, if it was not obvious."

Knuckles turned the light switch on, making Shadow scream like a little girl and hide under the covers from the sudden brightness. "Man, you're really sensitive to light..."

The muffled reply was, "Just tell me what is it that you woke me up for?"

Looking around the room, Knuckles didn't find what he was looking for. "Never mind," he said to Shadow, "I was looking for a ray-dar, whatever that is. I'm gonna go wake up Tails."

As he began to leave the room, Shadow uncovered himself from the blanket. "Hold it, why are you looking for the radar?" Shadow asked, blinking, now adjusting to the lighted room.

"Oh. Well Sonic ran off somewhere, so we're trying to locate him now," explained the echidna, standing near the door.

"Sonic left? When and why?" Shadow immediately jumped out of his bed, now fully awake.

"We think he's going after Metal Sonic, wherever he may be. Amy is worried sick, so Rouge and I are gonna go out and look for him," Knuckles finished. Shadow was about to say something, when Rouge and Amy appeared at the open door of Shadow's room. Rouge had her arm still around the girl hedgehog, who was sniffling.

"Did you find that locater thing? Is Sonic okay?" asked Amy, whimpering. Knuckles shook his head in response.

"I haven't looked in Tails' room yet; I bet it's there," he said, and left the room. Rouge patted Amy's shoulder and left with Knuckles. Now only Shadow and Amy remained in his room.

Unsure of what to say, Shadow shuffled his feet, then sat on his bed. Amy continued to whimper where she stood, covering her face. Two months ago she never had contact with Sonic for over four weeks, and now she was worried he would run off like that again.

From a distance Shadow heard a light switch turn on, a fox shriek, an echidna asking for a "ray-dar", and a bat say, "It's in the basement? Okay, thanks, Tails. Sorry that dumb ol' Knucklehead doesn't think about knocking before he barges in and turns on the light."

Amy continued to sob. Shadow didn't do anything but stare at her, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly she said through her tears, "Oh Shadow, you'll help them find Sonic too, right? He could be hurt right now. Metal Sonic is so much stronger than before!"

He found something to say, "Of course I will help. But not at the moment, it's too late and dark out to go searching. Tomorrow morning, though, we will go out and find him."

Amy uncovered her face, revealing a big smile. "Thank you! Can I come, too?"

"It could be dangerous."

The girl hedgehog walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. "I wanna come. Please?" Amy asked.

Shadow quickly looked into a different direction, not wanting to face those precious green eyes. "Fine by me," he said quickly, "But Rouge will make the final word on that."

"Oh, thank you again, Shadow!" She leaned over and snuggled him like a child with a teddy bear. Surprisingly, this made Shadow smile a little. He rarely ever heard anybody thank him. He patted the top of Amy's head gently.

"Let's not get too frisky," he added. "We've a whole day ahead of us tomorrow. But now," he placed his strong hands on her shoulders, giving Amy a warm feeling, "It is time to sleep. I will go talk with Rouge and the echidna now to see what they have found out about Sonic's location."

Before the girl hedgehog could say anything, Shadow got up and left the room, leaving Amy sitting on his bed. She hopped back to her own room, happily imagining herself being the hero to Sonic by rescuing him from what peril he might be in.

_In A Jungle Area: Prison Island..._

Sweating and panting, Sonic knelt under a large tree and leaned against it. He had run through Station Square and back to Prison Island, which meant crossing the oceans again. However, he did not find Metal Sonic here. _He must have gone back to Eggman,_ reasoned Sonic, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He was exhausted, but still he had pressed forward until now.

It was pitch black here. Nighttime had fell several hours ago, and Sonic had trouble dodging through the thick jungle trees and vines. Now he was retiring for the day, using only this tree to lean against, trying to rest up for tomorrow. He planned to get up at the first hint of sunlight to resume the search for Metal Sonic and his creator Eggman.

The extreme darkness of the surrounding jungle made it easy to get some shut-eye. All was calm and unbothered, and except for the buzzing of cicadas, everything was also quiet. Sonic yawned, and changed position so that his side was leaning against the tree. His eyes remained open just a crack, staring ahead, though he could not make out the form of any particular object in this darkness.

But then something caught his eye. A very faint pink light. Squinting and leaning over for a better look, Sonic chuckled to himself. Right now he was located near the edge of the island, where the forest wasn't as thick. From here the hedgehog could see the faint city lights of Station Square, his home city. It was only a dim pink glow from this distance, but Sonic was sure that it was the grand city he was looking at. It was a beautiful sight.

More comfortable knowing that something of his familiarity was in his view, Sonic was able to fall into a nice sleep.

_Rouge's..._

"See that blue glowing dot?" Rouge said, jabbing her slender finger at a light on the black radar screen. "That dot is Sonic. He's not too far from here; probably only about forty miles away, I'm guessing."

Shadow observed the screen briefly, and then concluded, "He's on Prison Island again. I doubt Metal Sonic is there, though."

"How can you be so sure that that landmass is Prison Island?" Knuckles asked, pointing at the blob that vaguely represented the shape of an island. The blue dot continued to flash on the landmass, unmoving (because Sonic was sleeping).

"Because," said the black hedgehog, "I was there just earlier today. I have a good sense of direction; that island on the radar map is southeast to the coast of Station Square, where Prison Island is. I am sure of it."

"Alright, but he might not be there tomorrow when we check this homing device again. Let's worry about this tomorrow morning; I'm sleepy!" said the bat. She she her goodnights and flew away to her room.

Shadow took the radar/homing device. "She is right," Knuckles said to Shadow. "I'm sure Blue-Butt Sonic is okay. I'm gonna go to bed now. 'Night, Shadow."

The echidna also headed upstairs to go to sleep. Shadow himself was also tired, so he went to bed as well, knowing that tomorrow would be yet another action-filled day.

_Next Morning..._

Shadow overslept a few minutes. When he quickly made his way downstairs, he found Rouge and Amy eating breakfast, still dressed in their night gowns. The echidna was watching the morning news and eating a loaf of bread. Tails was sitting next to him, yawning and fiddling with the homing device.

"Wait, look," Knuckles said, leaning closer towards the TV screen. The other four looked, too.

Scarlet Garcia, the familiar lady news broadcaster, was standing a few miles in front of the government agency, which could be seen in the background. She reported, "...There are no particular suspects of this morning's break-in. The only thing stolen was the legendary Chaos Emerald, which was under heavy security. The intruder left large gashes in the building's metal walls and left several guards wounded. Police do suspect Shadow the Hedgehog behind this crime, but there have been no witnesses to the intruder's appearance. GUN Soldiers and S Team members are currently looking into the government agency. A more replete report will be given later today. This is Scarlet Garcia on SSN."

With that conclusion, Shadow quickly switched off the TV. "Hey, I was watching!" said Knuckles.

"How dare they accuse me like that," Shadow seethed. "This was obviously the work of Metal Sonic. Those large scratches in the wall looked to be from his claws." He frowned, then turned to Rouge. "He's one step closer to whatever he is trying to accomplish; one Chaos Emerald is in his possession."

"At least he didn't break into my house and steal _your_ emerald again," was all she said, sipping her coffee, obviously not worried.

Tails scratched his head. "Hey, guys. You said you located Sonic on Prison Island last night? Well he's not there anymore; he must have went searching elsewhere already."

_"What?" _Amy exclaimed. "So we don't know where he is again?" She put her head down on the table disappointedly.

Trying to make the situation better, Shadow went over and took the small device from the fox. His forehead wrinkled as the black hedgehog scanned the entire map on the device. "I found him," he said suddenly. Tails and Knuckles leaned over to see for themselves. Amy's ears perked up.

"Hmm," said Tails, observing the screen on the tracker. "He's on a small island north of this city... that must be Eggman's base!"

"Not only is Sonic there, but Metal Sonic might be as well," Shadow foretold, crossing his arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rouge energetically rose from the dining table and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Let's get ready to find that hedgehog! Everybody get ready, now!" With that she flew upstairs to get dressed.

Tails went to the garage to start up his X Tornado, and Amy ran to her room to change her clothes, too. Knuckles excitedly punched the air, practicing his moves in case of combat. Shadow retrieved his green Chaos Emerald.

Within a half hour, the five of them were about ready to depart, hanging around outside Rouge's mansion. The sky was clear and the air was crispy and breezy.

Tails revved up the engine to his plane, which was now parked in the large driveway. Both hedgehogs and Knuckles stood by, waiting for everything to be set.

When Knuckles went away to help Rouge with something, it was just Shadow standing next to Amy. Amy turned to him, leaning back and forth on the soles of her feet, and told him, "I'm excited!"

"This is not about your entertainment," replied the other hedgehog. "Be careful not to get into trouble again."

"I know, I know... I just want to be a hero to Sonic, for once," she sighed, and turned away. When she did so, the sunlight gleamed off her necklace that she was wearing. Shadow noticed it then.

"That is a rather pretty necklace," he commented, trying to make her feel better. "It matches your eyes." The necklace was silver, and the gem that hung from it was a genuine, truly beautiful emerald.

Suddenly changing her expression, Amy smiled at him happily. "Why thank you! Sonic gave it to me on my birthday, and he said the same thing, too."

Immediately after that last part Amy knew she said too much. Shadow's calm face turned into a frown, and he immediately averted his gaze into a different direction, looking towards the sky. She didn't know why, but Amy felt that he was somewhat upset about mentioning Sonic.

What Knuckles went to go help the bat with was carrying a huge luggage outside. The echidna grunted as he set it down next to the X Tornado. Tails, who was sitting in the pilot seat, had a shocked expression. "What is that for?" he asked, curious.

"Girls: I'll never understand them," Knuckles said, shaking his head. "This piece of crap contains her unnecessary tribal paints and garments."

He fell to the floor when Rouge clocked a hairbrush at his head. "You mean it's _makeup_ and _clothing._ And it is NOT unnecessary; I can't live without being beautiful!" she said giddily. Tails and Amy held in a laugh as Knuckles staggered to pick himself off the cement ground.

After Rouge's luggage was loaded into the backseat, there was only room for two in the X Tornado. "Hm. How about me and Fox Boy take the plane, and Knucklehead, Amy, and Shad can travel by teleportation."

"No way, _I _wanna ride the plane!" Knuckles argued, pointing at Rouge. The he quickly tried to scramble into a seat in the airplane, but Rouge got him by the tail and yanked him down. She climbed in instead. Knuckles growled.

"Okay, then. Rouge and I will keep this radar, just in case Sonic runs off to a different area. Since Shadow also has the tracking system in his shoe, it's better to split up this way. Knuckles and Amy, try not to get separated from Shadow, or else we'll have trouble looking for you," explained the little fox. The wings of his plane extended itself from inside the X Tornado's body. "Is everybody ready?"

"Ready!" Rouge said energetically, saluting.

"All set!" Amy and Knuckles said, giving a thumbs-up to Tails. Shadow merely looked down at the floor.

With that, the silver airplane streamed down the long path ahead of him, and it soon took flight. Amy waved goodbye as she watched the X Tornado disappear into the blue, blue sky. She turned to her male allies afterward. "Okay, guys. Let's go and find my Sonic!"

**End Chapter**

A/N: Hooray! Another chapter is finished. Did you like?

Also please check up on my User Profile often, even if I don't update my story, because I often update my profile. I add just stupid or silly or funny stuff to it every few days. I also add story information and such, so please take the time to view my profile. Thanks!

And also thanks for reading! Please wait for the next chapter! Review for me! Click the button on the bottom left of this window!

P.S. CONGRATS to **_Jayln the Hedgehog_** and _**SonAmyFan** _for joining my C2 as Staff Members! I'm happy that people are interested in expanding the Hedgehog Love Universe!

If YOU are interested in joining, please EMAIL OR IM ME! Thanks, goodbye!


	5. Chaos Emerald Complications!

A/N: I really want to keep this story under the "humor" category, so I'm trying to keep Metal Sonic's "world domination plan" at a minor level, but it's hard. I keep making the characters talk about it, but I don't want it to be a major happening or anything! So just to give you a head's up, the genre may change to General/Romance, and the rating may go up. I don't know yet.

Uh... and another important note is that I wanna add Chris Thorndyke to the story. I don't know how that will work out, but I might find a way to squeeze in those human buttcheeks of his. Please don't scream "NOW WAY!" if you don't like the idea. Just give me your opinion in your review! (Yes, Chris IS an official Sonic Team character. All the _Sonic X_ characters are!)

**Chapter 5**_  
_

_

* * *

Base of Eggman…_

Creator and creation Eggman and Metal Sonic were discussing their plan to first take over Station Square, followed by all of Japan, then the whole world.

Little did they know that Sonic was listening intently, hiding around the corner of Eggman's study room. Sonic barely slipped past the lasers and security cameras that were newly installed throughout this small island that Eggman claimed to be his own.

From outside the room the blue hedgehog heard the conversation. "Station Square will fall to my knees easily," he heard Metal Sonic say. "First I will blow up all government related buildings, and kill the President."

"Sounds good!" Eggman said, grinning at the thought. Sonic, however, was horrified. But he continued to listen quietly, trying to keep from letting his anger out.

The blue robot continued, "Then you, Master, will give your commands as you please. You will be in total control, and can do all you want. I say we build a new army of robots and aircrafts, boasting the power that evil truly possesses."

"Excellent!" was the doctor's reply. Sonic clenched his fist.

"And the best part?" the robot hedgehog began to laugh wickedly. "This time, Sonic the Hedgehog will finally taste defeat, as well as that Oh-So-Ultimate Life Form. I'll tear them both apart."

_"Like I'll let you!"_

Upon hearing the foreign voice, both Eggman and Metal Sonic looked around frantically. Then, without notice, a blue hedgehog appeared before them, breaking the table that they stood behind with a mere stomp. Sonic was absolutely furious.

"Metal Sonic, I have spared your life some times in the past. I've forgiven the wrongs you've done, but you go and capture Amy, and after failure, NOW you're trying to pull off another stunt!" Sonic spat, showing no mercy in his expression.

Eggman's eyes widened at both the surprise of his nemesis' anger and at what he said. "Metal Sonic captured little pink Amy Rose? When?"

Sonic ignored the question, and instead looked towards the other hedgehog dead in the eye. Metal Sonic simply began to chuckle, then it turned into loud, diabolical laughter.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. You've really NO idea what you are up against at the moment," the metal hedgehog taunted. Before Sonic could punch him, he grabbed Sonic's arm and flung his across the room, imprinting the blue hedgehog into the wall. Sonic groaned but managed to stand up again. Eggman backed away in surprise.

"Wow..." the doctor muttered under his breath, watching Sonic lunge toward his opponent. The robot, however, stopped the blue hedgehog in mid-air by blowing a punch into Sonic's shoulder. He fell to the floor, panting. "Metal Sonic is... more powerful than I imagined," Eggman said to himself.

_

* * *

Outside Eggman's Base..._

The X Tornado arrived at the destination marked on the radar. According to it, Sonic was still located here on the island, inside the Base.

When he landed the plan, Tails the fox climbed out of the cockpit, followed by Rouge, who had a headache because she wasn't used to flying in an aircraft. She swayed side to side. "Ow... I feel woozy," said Rouge.

"Come on, let's sneak inside!" Tails said in a low and quiet voice, creeping towards the base. The bat followed, clumsily.

While the fox was hiding in the bushes with great stealth, Rouge, who wasn't paying attention, was standing directly under a security camera.

Tails noticed. "Rouge! Get out of that camera's sight!"

"What?"

The alarm went off.

* * *

_  
Mystic Ruins..._

To Amy's dismay, the search for Sonic was bogging down.

She, Knuckles, and Shadow had planned to travel through Chaos Control. But for some reason, the black hedgehog's gem did not allow the teleportation. Confused, Shadow had been examining it closely as the three _walked_ to get around. Knuckles was sleepy, and Amy felt like it would take a million years just to find her blue hedgehog. They had taken the train from Station Square to the Mystic Ruins. Now they were making their way through a cave in the ruins, so that Knuckles could speak with Tikal on Angel Island for some consultation.

Unsurprisingly, Shadow remained calm and quiet throughout the entire time. The threesome walked, Knuckles in front, Amy next, and Shadow behind, not looking ahead of him. Instead his sight was focused on the green gem in his hand.

He frowned and cursed as he tapped the Chaos Emerald, trying to get it to react. It would glow dimly for a split second and then return to its normal state. Shadow didn't know what was wrong with it.

Amy walked with her hands behind her back, sighing with impatience or whining to Knuckles. "Can we pick up the pace?" she kept asking Knuckles. He just shrugged and walked on, leading them through the shortcuts of the cave. Other times Amy would quickly glance over her shoulder to see what Shadow was doing. Every time she checked, he was just fumbling with the green gem. The two never talked to each other ever since they left Rouge's.

While she walked, looking at her feet, she suddenly bumped into Knuckles. "Hey, why'd you stop walking?" she asked, rubbing her head.

She found it was because they had approached a sealed door in the cave, which served as an obstacle for the three. Knuckles felt and rubbed his hands all over the door. "Hmm, it seems shut real tight," he concluded.

"Where did this door come from anyway? I don't remember it here before," said Amy, tapping her chin.

"Whenever I've left Angel Island to visit you guys," the echidna began to explain, still examining the granite door, "Princess Tikal has been taking my place as Guardian for a short period of time. For extra safety she sealed the cave to this point, and she even told me how to open it, but it won't work!" Now Knuckles was elbowing the rock-hard door. It didn't even budge. Amy whined.

"So, it's a dead end now!"

"Let me try," said the black hedgehog, stepping towards the obstacle. Grabbing the arms of his teammates, Shadow attempted, "Chaos Control!"

The emerald in his hand flickered a small green tint, then quickly faded out. Nothing happened. Frowning, Shadow cursed, "Dammit. Something is still wrong with the Chaos Emerald."

"It doesn't seem to be emitting any energy," said Knuckles as he scratched his head, also confused. "That's unusual."

Then without warning, the door in front of them began to rumble, and magically parted to reveal Tikal the Echidna, who spoke up immediately to Knuckles, "Oh, I am so sorry, noble Guardian. It seems I did not know of your coming home until now. I would have left this door open..."

"It's alright," replied the red echidna. "My friends are here, too."

"How wonderful," smiled the princess. But her expression soon turned into a tired and sad face. "I would hate to give bad news the minute you come home, Knuckles, but there is something wrong with the Master Emerald."

Knuckles frowned. "What? What happened?"

"It won't react with the Chaos Emerald that I currently possess. And the Chaos Emerald won't react with it. Both seem to have lost their properties and power," Tikal explained, sighing.

Amy stepped forward. "Shadow's emerald won't work either! What's wrong here?"

* * *

_ Back to Eggman's Base..._

Sonic grunted as he was crushed into the cold, hard floor. His robot rival had beat him good and pinned him down. But during his savor of this long-craved victory, an ear-piercing siren went off and the room glowed red.

"What-what is this!" Eggman growled. "There's an intruder on my island! Metal Sonic, go fetch our unwanted guests! Bring them here alive!"

With hesitation Metal Sonic lifted his foot off Sonic's back and left the room to go deal with the intruders. The blue hedgehog moaned and rolled to his side, clutching his bruised arms and broken leg.

_Outside... _

Metal Sonic was not at all surprised to see who the intruders were, turning out to be Miles Prower and Ms. Rouge the Bat. As the two tried to make a run for it, Metal Sonic disappeared from behind them and reappeared before them.

"Going somewhere?"

The bat and fox were surprised to see the new-and-improved version of Eggman's robot, but did not stand in awe for too long. Immediately Rouge sent a kick for towards the opponent, but Metal Sonic, like how he did to Sonic, grabbed her leg and delivered a blow to her face. As she was knocked down to the floor, the robot lunged for Tails next.

Tails managed to dodge luckily, but Metal Sonic again disappeared and reappeared, hitting the poor fox on the back. "Oww!" he cried as he was soon on the dirt next to Rouge, who struggled to get up.

"Dang it, when'd YOU get so strong, you creep!" she said, and attempted to attack Metal Sonic again, but he merely chuckled and dodged her punch, and kicked the girl bat right above her waist, permanently putting her out of the fight. Rouge cursed as she failed to pick herself off the ground, unable to bear the pain in her side. She saw a few feet away that Tails was out as well, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily.

Before she fell out of consciousness, Rouge muttered softly, "Knuckles... I hope you guys can get to us quick..."

* * *

_Back on Angel Island..._

Tikal, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy were standing around the shrine of the great Master Emerald, as Tikal explained further, "...So I think the reason for the emeralds' unusual behavior is because one emerald's energy has been completely drained out. And since all of the emeralds react and share energy with another, the power from the other emeralds is being drained as well, being overused from its source." She stopped briefly, then continued, "This problem can be fixed, however, if the emeralds are assembled in once place, so that the remaining power can be distributed evenly to each of the seven Chaos Emeralds. But if the energy drain continues... I'm afraid the Chaos Emeralds' power cannot be replenished; not even by the Master Emerald."

"Metal Sonic..." muttered the black hedgehog. "He is the source. He must be using too much Chaos Energy, and as a result the power of this Chaos Emerald is draining as well," he finished, looking at his green gem.

Suddenly Knuckles' eyes shot open wide, and he leaned over, clutching his chest as if he were struck with abrupt pain. Amy and Tikal immediately looked over. "Knuckles, are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

"What is wrong, Guardian? Do you not feel too well?" said the princess.

The red echidna hesitated to say, but he explained slowly, "I... don't know. I just felt this weird feeling in my chest, as if someone needs me right now, right away."

"We should get going, anyway," said Shadow, turning to leave Angel Island. Amy stopped him by grabbing his arm, so the male hedgehog turned only his head to give her a questioning, annoyed look. "What is it?"

"We have to wait for Knuckles," she said, not letting go of his arm. Shadow's eyes narrowed, and there was a tension between the two hedgehogs, but he remained.

Tikal smiled as she placed a hand on the other echidna's shoulder. "I think," she whispered between the two of them, "Someone you love is in trouble."

Knuckles' face shot up, his face red with embarrassment. "WHAT! I dun' love NO ONE!" he claimed, spit flying out of his mouth. He seemed okay now.

The princess giggled, "Then follow your friends and proceed with your journey, Guardian. I will keep watch of our Master Emerald until you return. It is wise not to use the Chaos Emerald for now, but keep it in good care just in case. Farewell."

With Tikal's conclusion, Knuckles got up to leave, motioning Amy and Shadow to follow. The pain remained in his chest, and something made him think of Rouge. "Let's hurry, guys," he said to him teammates. "We can't use Chaos Control, so we've gotta head to the Base of Eggman as quickly as possible. I fear someone is in trouble."

**End Chapter**

A/N: I was planning to make the chapter a lot longer, but since I've been getting some complaints that I've been taking too long to update, I will stop here for now and quickly update! There's been, what, a three week delay? Remember when I used to take two days to get up each chapter of "Babysitting Blues"? Ah yes, but the golden days of summer vacation are over, as you know...

For those of you that REAALLY want to know what will happen in one of the future chapters, PLEASE email me (see my address on my user profile). Some _juicy stuff_ will happen later in the story, mainly concerning Shadow. What will happen to him? (Don't worry, he doesn't die, hehe!) I'm not going to spoil the surprise by telling you here, but if you want to know, email me and I will gladly tell you! Yes, I've thought ahead, and have already planned out the great impact that Shadow will put on the story, as well as how the entire story wraps up. I do not mind at all if people contact me, so do not hesitate! Well, see you later! Thanks for reading this chapter! Hehehe.

Oh, and PLEASE remember to send all your thanks to Mr. Ryan Drummond, who will speak for Sonic the Hedgehog no more. (Look at my User Profile for more info.)

Review for me, pweese? And don't forget to include your opinion about whether or not I'm allowed to add Chris Thorndyke to the storyline. Hoohoohoo...

Have a wonderful September day! Autumn approaches!


	6. Sparing a Life

A/N: I was watching _Sonic X _episode 8 the other day, because I haven't seen the Japanese version. Then I realized the name of the island that Eggman's Base was built on: South Island! Yes, now I know!

Another mistake I made was that in Chapter 4, I described the X Tornado as being blue-colored, which is completely wrong! It's actually silver, and I was thinking about the original Tornado plane when its wings form an X shape. Sorry for the little typo, I fixed it! Indeed, the X Tornado is SILVER! Hehe...

Please enjoy reading, and review afterwards! Have fun!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**_  
_

_Base of Eggman..._

After visiting Tikal on Angel Island, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow quickly headed straight for Eggman's base on South Island, where Sonic supposedly was. Tails and Rouge should have been there, too, but Knuckles felt that something was wrong, hence the burning in his chest.

It wasn't long when they arrived at the Base, panting and gasping for breath. They had crossed the seas, Knuckles gliding and Amy on his back, while Shadow ran across with his quick feet. Now they approached the shore of South Island.

Knuckles immediately noticed the X Tornado parked behind a few large trees, as if Tails intended it to be obscured. He also noticed the foot prints of the fox's flat shoes and Rouge's high heels in the dirt. They obviously led towards the entrance of the Base tower, but then a new pair of tracks appeared, the echidna noticed. The gravel was kicked up and had several marks where bodies would have lay, but no one was there.

"Tails and Bat Girl must have entered the Base, but I can't tell whoses tracks these are," said the red echidna, pointing to the footprints. "But I bet you anything it's Metal Sonic's."

"They must be inside; Sonic, too. Let us proceed," Shadow said, heading towards the entrance. Without a care about the security system, he slammed his fist into the large metal doors, knocking them down.

Again, a piercing, high-pitched buzz of the alarm went off. Covering her ears and cowering behind Knuckles, Amy whined, "Oh no! What was that for, Shadow?"

"Too late, let's head inside, Amy!" Knuckles said, grabbing her arm and running into the tower, where Shadow already entered.

Meanwhile in another room, Metal Sonic had Sonic, Rouge, and Tails tied down to a table. The three animals struggled to free themselves from the rope they were bound by.

Sonic was being tortured mercilessly, being tickled in the stomach by Metal Sonic, who stroked a little feather up and down the blue hedgehog's belly.

"Waaaah! Ha ha! S-stop! Cut it out! HA HA!" Sonic screamed, kicking feebly as a reflex to the tickling. Even though his leg was broken, he accidentally gave Metal Sonic, who stood by, a big kick in the nuts and bolts. The robot cringed, wishing for a protection plate between the legs.

Eggman laughed at their pathetic attempt for escape (and at Metal Sonic) as the alarm kept ringing. "What now!" The doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"I hope it's help!" Rouge said, turning to Tails on the other side of the table.

Before Eggman could send Metal Sonic out to catch the new intruders, they barged into the room themselves. Shadow, Knuckles, and little Amy have finally arrived!

"Sonic!" Amy said worryingly, running towards the table where her blue hero was tied. Metal Sonic interfered, getting in the way between Amy and Sonic.

"Amy, how wonderful to see you," he said softly, attempting to touch Amy's face, but she slapped his hand away, and ran towards Sonic.

She saw there were tears running down the blue hedgehog's face. "Amy!" he exclaimed as she approached.

"You really missed me that much, my dear Sonic? You're crying!" said the girl hedgehog, working on untying the ropes.

"Uh, actually... I was crying because I laughed too hard. MS was tickling me, you see," Sonic confessed, sitting upright. Amy growled at him.

"ALL of you will soon be crying when Metal Sonic takes you down as easily as squashing a bug!" roared Eggman.

Shadow and Knuckles braced themselves. "Oh yeah? Let's see him bring it on," Knuckles challenged, especially furious to see Rouge and Tails tied down and beat.

"Yeah! You show that Metal Butt, Knuckles!" Tails cheered as Amy tried to untie him and Rouge next.

Metal Sonic didn't _want _to fight, but at Eggman's command "CHARGE!", he was getting ready to until he was bombarded by Shadow's punches and Knuckles' kicks. He was thrown against the wall, grunting, but the two powerful animals didn't give him a chance.

"Don't you know... that you can never surpass me?" Shadow seethed as he sent a metal-denting kick into the robot hedgehog's back. Eggman was pulling his mustache in frustration as Knuckles sent an attack for Metal Sonic's leg, the very spot where the robot hedgehog hurt Sonic.

"This is for beating Sonic!" yelled the echidna as his knuckles pierced into the leg of Metal Sonic. The robot moaned in hurt and agony, falling back down when he had just managed to stand. Knuckles withdrew his arm and smiled. "Don't be messin' with us when you know you're going down."

Sonic whistled. "Dag, yo. You guys creamed him!" He was unable to get off the table due to his injured leg. "But, uh... you can cool it now, guys. I think MS has taken enough beating."

The doctor yelled at Metal Sonic, "You fool! You're not doing your finest today; FIGHT BACK!" He was practically jumping up and down now.

But it wasn't enough for the black hedgehog. Shadow stepped onto the body of the robot hedgehog, _hard, _telling him in a low voice, "You were never a match for me."

Before literally tearing off Metal Sonic's head, Amy stopped him by saying, "Wait!" She ran in between Shadow and the defenseless robot.

Everyone stared at her, including Metal Sonic, with hope in his eyes. Amy continued, "Just let him live. He... he's pathetic. Don't take the life of someone who deserves another chance, Shadow..."

Shadow put a hand on his hip and scoffed, "_Him? _You're right about one thing: he is pathetic. But--" he sharply jerked his head into the robot hedgehog's direction, "--_This _creature deserves to die. Anyone who believes they are my equal or greater should be proven wrong."

"You yourself were given another chance, right Shadow? Please just let Metal Sonic live," Amy pleaded again, this time bending down to help the robot stand on his feet. Metal Sonic leaned over Amy and looked at Shadow, who continued to frown. Eggman began biting his fingernails and running in place.

Shadow looked from Amy, to Metal Sonic, then to Sonic, who shook his head in disagreement to Shadow's actions.

Reluctantly, Shadow stepped away.

**End Chapter**

A/N: Yeah, I know the chapter was short and boring! But I couldn't think of anything else to add on! I PROMISE my updates will be within two weeks for this story from now on, okay? Okay! Thank you for reading! So review, please!


	7. Twist in the Plot

**Chapter 7**

"...So you _promise _you won't ever do it again?" Sonic asked. He was looking down at Dr. Eggman, who was kneeling on the floor, hugging Sonic's shoes.

"Yes!" Eggman pleaded. "Forgive me just one more time! Just... just have mercy, Sonic!" said the doctor, who looked fearfully at Shadow and Knuckles. Knuckles smirked, clinking his sharp fists together as a warning. "I'll never try to rule the world again!" Eggman added when Sonic just chuckled.

"As much as I don't believe you, yeah, I'll let you go," said Sonic. With that, he kicked Eggman away with a grin, and tried to stand straight from the table he was leaning against. But alas, his right leg refused to remain stable, and Sonic fell on his blue butt. "Ouch!" he cried.

Rouge had her arms over herself, massaging the red burns that the ropes were previously rubbing against. As she cursed about how her skin tone was ruined, Knuckles approached her bashfully, "Err.. you okay?"

"My skin is forever ruined, but I guess I'm okay," she replied, overdramatically, winking at Knuckles.

His cheeks flushed. "Alright... just asking. It looked like Metal Sonic gave you a little beating, so I was just wondering."

"You care about me, don't you, Knucklehead?" Rouge said in an over-curious tone.

Knuckles squinted his eyes at her. "No, not one bit!" he claimed, and turned away quickly and walked out of the room, Rouge following. "I'm leavin'. See you 'round, Sonic," he called before exiting Eggman's Base.

"Wait, Knuckles! Oh, shoot. Someone help me up," Sonic said frustratedly. He couldn't pick himself up off the cold, metal floor, due to his injured leg. Tails, who was about to leave the room with Knuckles, came over and helped him up. "Thanks, buddy," Sonic said. "I think my leg's broken..." Then he and Tails exited.

And in another part of the room, Metal Sonic, now dented and messed up, was using Amy as a crutch. She wiped the dirt off his face and tried to help him stand upright, but Metal Sonic's back seemed too disfigured, dented. He leaned over, falling again, and the yellow, dead Chaos Emerald popped out of his chestplate. Amy picked it up, and noticed Shadow approaching her. She outstreched her arm to give it to him. "Here, Shadow..."

Quietly, Shadow took it. His suddenly harsh voice frightened Amy, "Follow the others and get out of here. I need a word with the Doctor and this Metal creation."

Amy nodded, and took one last look at Metal Sonic before running out of the room, out of Eggman's base. Eggman, too, fled, afraid of what Shadow might do or say. "This isn't the end, Shadow the Hedgehog!" the doctor said when he hopped into his round, levitating machine. Then he was out of there in a blink.

It was just Metal Sonic and Shadow. Shadow's eyes narrowed, staring at the beat up metal hedgehog. The other stared back.

"I'm being nice today, you should be lucky for that," Shadow said. "Try again to defeat me, and I will _crush _that tin skull of yours."

Metal Sonic dared to chuckle mockingly, so Shadow slapped his face, denting his silver cheek. "I am _not _joking. Heed this warning" Feeling that his work here was done, Shadow turned to leave.

"W-wait, Shadow!" croaked Metal Sonic weakly.

Shadow stopped, but did not turn around. "What."

"...You and me, I think we would make a splendid team." Shadow stared.

_

* * *

_

_In the Safety of Station Square..._

Tails and Sonic rode back home in the X-Tornado, while Knuckles and Rouge sat on the wing. They took Sonic and Rouge to the nearest hospital for a check-up.

The doctor who examined Rouge said that she was fine. "There are some scratches here and there," said the lady doctor, "But you will be fine, Ms. Rouge. And if it's any of my business, just how did you get these awful gashes?"

"Um... I got into a fight with my boyfriend?" Rouge lied, trying not to laugh.

Sonic, however, needed a cast on his leg. He kept laughing as his doctor wrapped it around the thin blue leg. "Hey, watch it! I'm ticklish! Oh, gosh, think is killing me!" Sonic kept squirming around, so Tails and Knuckles had to pin him down.

"All better, Sonic. Just stay off your bad leg for about four weeks, and you'll recover very soon," said the doctor, pointing his pen at the hedgehog.

"Four weeks? I can't run for a whole month? I'll be miserable for the rest of my life!" Sonic began to complain instantly. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Here's a lolipop for being such a good boy." The doctor handed a red candy to Sonic, and he stopped whining.

When Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were exiting the hospital, with Sonic on crutches, Tails brought up the question, "Wait! Where's Amy?"

"She told me she was going home. Strange, isn't it?" Knuckles said, crossing his arms. "I guess she's tired."

"Huh. Without even saying goodbye to me," Sonic thought aloud. Everyone went their ways afterwards, Knuckles back to his island, Rouge back to her house, and the fox and hedgehog returned to the Mystic Ruins, where Sonic would be living in aid of Tails for a month.

"Crud, there's only one bathroom!" Sonic said when he was at the workshop. In another room, Tails was making a bed for Sonic. "Wouldn't want Tails to wait on me all the time. Guess I should skip reading the newspaper in the mornings."

* * *

While everyone else went to the hospital, Amy Rose just headed home to her little apartment. She was completely exhausted, and also needed some time to think things out. 

She opened the door to her room and jumped into her bed. The softness was welcoming as she sighed and rolled over, facing her window to watch the sun set. Then the doorbell rang. Annoyed, Amy forced herself up to answer. It was Shadow, staring at the ground.

"Hi! Just got back from Eggman's?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. You can come in, Shadow."

Silently he walked in, taking his shoes off in front of the door. Amy led him to her room, where they both sat down at her desk.

Silence, then Shadow cleared his throat. "I forgot to mention why I'm here. I need to ask you something, Amy."

"Okay! What is it?"

"Will you... go out on a date with me?"

Amy's eyes got big. She was flattered. "Shadow, are you just kidding? You're not being funny, are you?" she laughed nervously, but she saw Shadow just stare, almost sadly.

"Why... would I joke about something like this? I really want to know whether or not you'd be interested in me. Please, Amy. One date, that's all."

She looked into his eyes. So tender, they were, so full of meaning. He was really asking her. A part of Amy always wanted to know, what would it be like dating him? One date couldn't hurt.

She smiled, replying, "Okay, Shadow. I will."

Shadow's ears perked up, so cutely. "Really? Thank you, Amy. I'm... genuinely glad you made this decision. Genuinely."

"You're welcome. So, when will our date be?"

"Tomorrow. Right after the sun sets; seven thirty. I will meet you here." Amy was surprised how he had decided on an exact time.

"Okay! I look forward to it." Shadow smiled back, but as Amy was about to embrace him, he looked eager for it, but suddenly backed off. Amy was confused as she blinked.

"Sorry, but... We shouldn't get close like that yet." That made no sense, but Amy shrugged it off. Maybe he's just shy?

Before he left, almost without a word, Shadow added, "You can always change your mind, Amy. Please change your mind if you don't want to do this."

"No, I want to. I'm fine about it, really!" Amy winked. The male hedgehog half smiled, half frowned, then silently left the apartment.

What a weird meeting that was! Shadow coming in, asking her out, then telling her to reconsider. Amy noticed how strange he was acting. But then again, Shadow the Hedgehog was almost completely unpredicatble, so that can explain it. Confused but happy by the encounter, Amy took a nap, dreaming of how her date with Shadow might go.

What if we fall in love? she wondered.

* * *

_I can't believe it, _Shadow told himself, walking through the sleeping Station Square, later that night. _The plan is working perfectly. I feel rotten, but happy all the while. It'll be a crappy date, but at least she agreed. Maybe... she can like me. Just maybe._

He thought this as he now headed into the forest, where he agreed to meet Metal Sonic again. It was dark out; the sun was gone. Metal Sonic was sitting under the tree where he said he would be.

"She said yes?" The beaten Metal Sonic croaked, his voice weak.

"Yes. Now tell me: How is asking Amy out on a date going to help with this so-called 'unfailing plan'?"

"You will see soon, Shadow," the robot chuckled, the night shading everything but his red eyes. "You'll taste that power that you lust for again, and I assure you, you will be happy."

Shadow smirked. "Good."

**End Chapter**

A/n: This was the BIGGEST chapter delay EVER! SORRY! Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm actually confused about my own plot. This is my first real adventure story, so... I have to keep up with important events and foreshadowed quotes by the characters, which you probably overlooked from previous chapters.

OH NO! Shadow: on the BAD SIDE? What did Metal Sonic say to make Shadow switch sides? You'll find out... If you keep reading. Kekeke. Please wait patiently for Chapter 8, as you have done for this one! (Again: SORRY for not updating for 2 MONTHS!)


	8. Captured AGAIN!

A/N: I'm glad I got this chapter up pretty quickly after Chapter 7. Some ShadAmy heats up in this chapter... but is Shadow's proposed 'date' for love or duty, or both? Find out! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

_Amy Rose's Apartment... _

_Tonight is the night! _Amy thought with glee as she ran, pacing back and forth in her little room. She was dressed up for her date, wearing a brown plaid skirt and a white collared shirt, and long brown knee socks. She wasn't sure where Shadow would be taking her, so she dressed comfortably yet nicely for the occasion.

It's now five minutes until seven thirty, which is when Shadow appointed the time he would come. Amy spent that time examining her pink hair again, readjusting her brown headband. She found extra time to also apply some lotion on her skin, and put her cell phone, some perfume, and other accessories into her purse, when the doorbell rang!

Amy squealed and flew to the door, opening it with such force that it made a _whoosh! _sound. Shadow flinched from the sudden opening, and found no time to say anything before Amy asked, "HI, SHADOW! Oh, are those flowers for me?"

The black hedgehog was holding a small bouquet at his side. He looked at them. "Oh, uh... yeah, these are for you." He handed them to Amy.

"How sweet of you! They're lovely. Thanks!"

"Yeah... So, are you ready to go?"

"Of course! Come on!" Amy stepped out, locked her front door, and she ran ahead of Shadow, dancing and singing happily, "Sooo! Where are we going?"

Shadow looked away as he answered, "Well... How about we start with a walk together? Maybe later I might take you to dinner... maybe..."

"Okay, Shadow!" She grabbed his hand, surprising the male hedgehog, and they began walking through Station Square together.

* * *

Amy had a nice time walking and talking with her date. Well, she was actually talking _to _her date, since Shadow did not say much in response. Eventually through their walk together, they ended up in the little park, tiled with white squares and decorated with arrangements of trees and lantern posts. 

Amy sat down at a bench after walking for so long, and Shadow quietly seated himself next to her, though at the opposite end. Amy scooted closer to him. "Shadow... is something the matter? We should have a good time with one another. I mean, I know I'm having fun, but you've been so quiet."

"That's just how I am..." he said softly, staring at his feet.

"Oh." Amy looked at her own, now unsure of what to say. This "date" was a good get-together, but so far it hasn't exactly been romantic. Amy tried to start a conversation again, "So, what made you ask me out so suddenly?" She saw his ashamed expression at the question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Amy added.

But Shadow did decide to speak up, "It's because..." He looked eager to continue, but his brightened face dropped to a gloom again. "Nevermind. You don't have to know."

"I want to know... Please?"

"Well..." _Should I tell her that this date is a scam? Surely she'll hate me afterward. But then again, I _did_ want to go with her. but what did Metal Sonic say again? Don't get touchy with Amy, that's right, that's what he said. But what can _he _do about it if I do what I wish? I am much more powerful than him! I can't stand not talking to her. This is _my _date. I choose what I want to do. I--_

"Shadow?" Amy asked. Shadow realized how long he was thinking about his answer. He felt stupid as he muttered an apology.

"I just can't say," he finally said, sighing. Amy sighed too, but happily.

"Thanks for taking me out, anyway, Shadow. This is the first date I've ever been on..."

"Me too..." he replied quietly, but not loud enough for Amy to hear.

"I mean, I've asked Sonic many times... many, many times..." Amy fiddled with her thumbs, "but time and time again, I just get the same answer... So I pretty much gave up recently, even though he probably didn't notice... How long has it been since the last time I've asked him on a date? Probably not since he defeated that Metal freak a while back..." Amy was now looking up at the star-sprinkled sky. She was more like talking to herself than to Shadow, but all the while, he was listening intently, with a straight face but with sad eyes.

_If only I can do so much for you, Amy. I would, _Shadow thought, closing his eyes. That's when Amy stopped analyzing her feelings and looked at him, talking with a much more cheery voice,

"But I like hanging out with you, too! You're such a sweetie. You might not think so, but you're very kind at heart." She gave Shadow a pretty smile, which made him turn away in embarrassment.

"Really...?" Shadow asked, but said to himself, _Please, Amy... I'd hate for you to regret those words... _He remembered the 'unfailing-plain' as it was Amy's turn to talk again,

"I think so." Then Amy sat even closer to him. Shadow felt a weird burning in his ears as she added, "I really like you, Shadow..."

"Amy... I also..." He and Amy closed their eyes at the same time, as if it were instinctive, and their faces came closer. Shadow was now clutching her soft hand as he felt her eyelashes tickle his skin.

_Lord, we're only a fraction of an inch apart... But who can stop this moment...? _Shadow thought before he could kiss her, when a menacing laugh startled the two hedgehogs, and Metal Sonic jumped out from out of no where, landing in front of Shadow and Amy.

He looked good as new again, looking even more menacing than before. Shadow was surprised to see him this way. "Metal Sonic...? How---when--?" Then the robot hedgehog grabbed Shadow by the arm and yanked him forward, and punching him in the ribs, Shadow feeling unbearable pain, a crushing, sickening pain.

"Sh-Shadow! Oh my gosh--" Amy yelped and went over to Shadow, who crumbled to his knees, cursing and swearing to Metal Sonic.

"It's his own fault for that punch," Metal Sonic explained, observing Amy trying to help Shadow. "I told you, Shadow... Not to get intimate with the girl. All the while, when you were on your so-called 'date', I've found my own way to make myself whole again, WITHOUT your or Dr. Eggman's assistance.

"But I'm glad you made it this far, Shadow, as to lure Amy here. Good job. There's no help for you, little girl, now, come with me!"

Amy didn't care about getting captured again. She was more shocked to hear about the plan. "Shadow?" she asked with wide yes. "You and Metal Sonic... planned this?"

"I'm sorry, Amy," Shadow grunted, one eye closed in pain, trying to express a face of guilt. But Amy wouldn't have it! She stomped her feet.

"So this date was a fake? You took me here, in part of this Metal freak's plan?"

"No... It's not like that! I really wanted to take you out... for me," Shadow tried to explain further, when Metal Sonic silenced him with his fist smashing into Shadow's left side of the face. Shadow fell, and didn't get back up.

"Dearest Amy, let's go now! To my hideaway!" Metal Sonic, without warning, grabbed the resisting pink hedgehog and held her like a bride (which she may soon come to be!), and held the unconscious Shadow by one arm.

Metal Sonic used a red Chaos Emerald, to which Amy didn't know where he got it from. But she now kicked and hollered while time-warping,

"Somebody! Help me! Don't touch me, you Metal Loser! Sonic!"

"Ahh... you'll be married to me soon, Amy Rose!" Metal Sonic said satisfyingly. Amy tried scratching him, but it was no use against his metal skin. The robot laughed all the way home. "Muhahahahhaah----ow!---(Amy kicked his nuts)-----hahhaahah!"

_

* * *

Tails' workshop, in the Mystic Ruins..._

Sonic fell on his butt. "Yeow! This was the fourth time today. Darn, broken leg!"

The blue hedgehog got around the house by holding onto counters or tables, and even Tails. He, being stubborn, absolutely refused to use those metal crutches.

Tails sighed as he helped Sonic back up. "You should really use the crutches, instead of leaning against everything. You already broke three things today: your leg, my statue, and my glass cup. What's next?"

"Fine, fine.. I'll use these stinkin' metal things," he said as Tails handed him the crutches, which he used to get to his room. It was Tails' old storage room, but he tidied it up for Sonic's temporary stay.

"Good night, Sonic!" Tails called from his room when the lights were shut off.

"'Night, buddy." Sonic too, lied down in his bed. He rolled to his side, facing the desk at the other end of the room. Some old photographs lay there, Sonic saw. Tails must have forgotten to clean those up when preparing this room.

He grunted, and Sonic got up, limping towards the desk. He picked up the small stack of shiny photo paper, and retreated back to his bed to look at them before he slept.

The first picture was of himself and Tails. It must have been when they were much younger, because Tails was crying, and Sonic was wearing a little cap with a propeller on the top. Sonic laughed as he looked at the next picture.

Sonic didn't remember much about the day this one was taken, but this one was a recent picture of his gang. Sonic was in the middle of the group, as usual, with an exaggerated pose and flashing his teeth. He had his arm around Tails, who stood next to Knuckles, who was tripping over Rouge's foot, her face laughing. Sonic too laughed as he looked at it. On the left of him (in the picture) was Amy, who he had his other arm around. She was wearing the emerald necklace he had given her. Cream stood next to Amy, cradling Cheese. Behind Cream was Shadow, naturally not smiling, but rather looking away from the camera.

"That's Shadow, all right," Sonic said to himself, shaking his head with a smile.

His eyes tired, Sonic was about to place the pictures on his night table and fall asleep, when he took one last glance at the picture he just examined. Behind Cream, he saw Amy and Shadow's hands entwined, cozily fitting into each others'. Sonic didn't notice until now.

"Hm. I don't remember that," he said to himself, shrugging. The blue hedgehog put the pictures away, drifting off to sleep.

But in his sleep, Sonic had another bad vision of Metal Sonic. It seemed vivid. Metal Sonic was taking away two hedgehogs, a pink furred one, and the other was red and black.

"Shadow... Amy...?" Sonic mumbled, clutching his blanket.

Then he heard Metal Sonic's annoying laugh, and that made Sonic wake up fully. "Wait! Metal Sonic! ...What? It was just a dream...?"

He settled back into his pillow, trying to get calm again. But he was tortured by the dream. _Are Shadow and Amy really in trouble...? No more time to ask questions!_

Sonic finally decided to get up and moving! Ignoring his bad leg, he snuck out of Tails' workshop, into the danger of the night.

_What's with me and these bothersome assumptions? I've been a lot like this lately... _Sonic told himself as he limped through the Mystic Ruins, and to the midnight train station. _No matter! I know it... Metal Sonic's up to no good!_

**End Chapter**

A/N: Boring? Sorry if it was... Things will heat up later! Please review, thanks!


	9. FOUR YEARS LATER: Message from Author

**MARCH 14, 2010.**

FOUR YEARS LATER.

Yes, it has been nearly four years since my last login.

Why did I leave? Well, it was not planned nor intended, I'm sure of that much.

There was no single event that deterred me from coming back. And I didn't forget about this website, either.

I guess just the longer it took me to update, the more I felt that it wouldn't matter anymore whether I updated at all.

Anyway.

This message doesn't signify my "return", though I won't say it's out of the question that I may return. Just maybe.

_**I am very much a different person since the last time I was here**_; Now four years older, a little less immature, much more developed in my writing skills. Or so I'd love to think and hope I can prove! :)

And yes, I am still very much a Sonic The Hedgehog fan; that much has not changed!

My changes as a person will not deter me from writing about that which I wrote about in the past, that is, if I decide to pick those stories up again.

I do not know if there is a point in continuing my stories, as all the once devoted readers probably long convinced themselves that I departed for good.

Perhaps if there is enough interest, I will return to writing, no, I will completely rewrite my existing stories.

If any of you all have any questions, please feel free to contact me.

Sorry to have to send this message out as a "Chapter" in this story, however, I think it's the most efficient way to potentially reach out to my past reviewers. Perhaps this is a disappointing "fake" update after four years but hey, hopefully it can also be a pleasant surprise to know that I didn't die or something! :D

Oh, and I need to change this ridiculous user name right quick! :P

Hopefully, see you all around!


End file.
